


Yes

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Trespasser, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull has a surprise for Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

It was dusk when they finally reached the job in Orlais. Ashalla kept her head low, staff gripped in her right hand. Stitches had gotten her a makeshift prosthetic so she’d be able to wield again. But she only wore it when she came along for jobs when the Iron Bull permitted her. He stood in front of her, as always. He would rather himself get hurt than put her in danger.

He had a gift for her in his pocket.

He looked around. They were here because a noble wanted fade-touch nevarrite and spider ichor. Ashalla quivered behind him. She only asked to come because she knew this mission would take the Chargers a long time. She hated being away from her vhenan for too long, even though he wore the necklace around his neck every day, even when he didn’t leave. She did the same.

The hissing, shrill noises came from the left and quickly she put a barrier on most of the people around as the spiders came out, ready for blood. She closed her eyes for a quick second sending an electric spell out to the attackers. Her heart pounded loud in her ears as she could barely hear anyone. When spiders got too close, The Iron Bull would pull back, smashing the enemy down and allowing himself to get bitten. The fight ended with dead arachnid bodies scattered. Some Chargers had parts of them swollen from where the spiders had bitten them, Bull one of them. Ashalla had a few scratches on her and while shivers ran up her spine as the dead bodies dissolved she turned her attention to him.

“I gotcha.” She pulled out her healing kit, packing more than she needed for poisonous spiders. “Kadan…” He chuckled as she settled herself with the Prophet’s Laurel she grew herself, along with the elfroot. His hand went up to her face as he watched her begin to ground the leaves.

“Stitches can-” Her eyes shot up. “I want to help.” He relaxed then, sitting on the charred ground. She sat down, in front of him, murmuring to herself. The prosthetic sometimes would feel too tight where it attached just before her elbow. She hid the pain well with her eyes cast down. She’d tell Stitches to make it looser for the next battle.

The Iron Bull winced as the cool leaves were placed on his arm. It wasn’t like what Stitches would do. But she was his love and wanted to help. She rested the leftover herbs to the side before wrapping a bandage around the bite. “Be careful, ma sa’lath.” His eyes softened as she stood, waiting for their next order.

His heart raced for a moment. He could do it now before they spent the rest of their time searching for fade-touch nevarrite. But he wouldn’t want to do that. “Lavellan.” He said, as she walked over to where most of the Chargers waited for healers. She turned, a confused look playing on her face. Bull never called her by her last name. It sounded foreign almost. It was always Boss or Ashalla, or her favorite ‘Kadan.’ He stood slowly, his steps quickly filling the space between them. She smiled up at him, trying to hide her worry.

“I love you.” Her eyes widened. “That was it? I-I-I mean I love you too, but-”

“I had to ask a lot of people how to do this. I liked Ambassador Josephine’s idea the most, but,” the corners of her mouth twitched as he went down on one knee, “I didn’t want to wait for all 250 doves to fly in when I asked.” Her eyes brimmed with tears. When she asked him about marriage beforehand, he would shrug it off. It was always maybe. She could imagine everyone’s reaction to him asking for tips. She’d ask after this. The Qunari reached in his pocket revealing a ring. Surprisingly, Rainier had chosen the ring. It was made from silver with dawnstone embedded in it. The inside held an inscription, elven of course: ‘ma sa’lath, ma emma lath.’ She blinked, causing tears to wet her face.

“Will you marry me?”

She dropped to her knees.

“Yes!” She threw her arms around his neck, feeling his arms crush her in an equally enthusiastic hug. The Iron Bull stood, picking her up and they swayed under the dark starry sky.

Krem was the only one who knew. He was the first one Iron Bull had asked for advice. He thought the timing was odd, but figured that between those two, anytime would be a good time. He turned to the rest of Chargers, curious looks on their faces as the engaged couple continued their embrace. “She said yes!” He shouted and the company erupted in cheers.

The couple looked back, embarrassed but grateful for the support. He put the elf down, and they walked over to the mercenaries. “I want people out there searching the remains of the spiders. We need 8 spider ichors. Everyone else, help the wounded as much as you can. And then, take the night off. Be careful…Chargers!” He looked at them with a big smile. “Horns up!” They all repeated him before going to their duties.


End file.
